


Learning to fly

by Miss_sunfire



Series: Fae of the Blacksverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_sunfire/pseuds/Miss_sunfire
Summary: Hermione is learning to use her new animagus. Bella is a little shit about itDrabble for a prompt to write a fic including the phrase:Sure enough, Bellatrix dropped the bird with a thunk. "Oh, Hermione." She squealed.  "I'm so sexy, can you ever forgive me?"





	Learning to fly

“Oh, quit stressing about it pet! You’re a owlkin fae!! Flying will come utterly naturally to you! I had to learn from scratch for my animagus without the benefit of all those handy instincts. It’ll be just like riding one of those muggle bikes you like so much, you never forget!” Bellatrix lectured the tawny owl held in her arms that was her soulmate turned newly minted animagus. 

The bird’s head swiveled to flash her normally big adorable eyes on Bella. They narrowed dangerously and the twin tufts of feathers on her head popped up in a show of clear distrust and skepticism. Eventually though, with much soft cooing and scritching of her girlfriend’s soft neck, Bella managed to settle Hermione’s hackles down again. A series of soft pleased hoots let Bella know she was hitting all the right spots to relax all the tension out of her small body. 

Bellatrix smirked impishly. 

“All it took was a few dozen times jumping from a tree and breaking my leg before I got it! Your turn pet!” Bella shouted with a manic grin, raising the bird high up above her head on her tiptoes. 

Those big yellowed eyes snapped open and a harsh hissing screech filled the clearing. Hermione gave Bella’s hand a vicious peck and then started chattering on and on at her. While she couldn’t quite understand Hermione’s huffing, Bella’s own Raven animagus gave her a rudimentary understanding of the birds aggrieved vocalizations. Context queues went a long way to figuring out the rest. It went something along the lines of:

“Bella don’t you dare you goddamn sadistic cunt. Put me down! Put me down! Gently! Don’t you fucking dare or you’ll be sleeping on the goddamn couch for a month!” 

Bella’s smirk widened. Hermione’s screeching got louder, more panicked. 

“Bella, I goddamn dare you!! I’ll cut you! Scratch you to hell and back. I have claws now you know! I’ll make sure to wake you up with Crookshanks sitting on your face every morning! How’d you like that huh, a mouth full of cat hair every day. I dare you! I double dog dare you!”

And well...being the little shit she was, Bella could never back out of a dare. Even if it probably wasn’t the best idea for her own self interest later down the line. 

Sure enough, Bellatrix dropped the bird. Hermione squaked and flailed and tried to futilely catch the wind with her wings. She hit the ground with an audible thunk. The bird scrambled to her feet and leveled Bellatrix with a deeply unamused glare. 

“Oh, Hermione dear.” She squealed. 

“Can you ever forgive me? After all, I am your darling, sexy soulmate. You wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt me, would you?” The dark witch said sheepishly, though her grin and the amused snort escaping under her breath utterly ruined the effect. 

Hermione gave a harsh screeching war cry and with a powerful gust of her wings lifted off from the ground to dive bomb Bella’s head. The dark witch squealed and started running away, as the bird swooped in to buffet her with it’s powerful wings. Bella ducked and weaved, laughing and cackling madly as Hermione chased her (mostly) playfully around the clearing. 

...and that was how Hermione learned to fly in her animagus form. 

Clearly, all she needed was sufficient motivation.


End file.
